The forgotten first kisses
by Writer Mind
Summary: Besos Caskett, todos aquellos que pudieon ocurrir. Gracias por las reviews! Espero que os guste! Leave comments please
1. Chapter 1 Vampire Weekend

Esta va ser una recopilación de los besos Caskett que podrían haber sido pero que nunca fueron. Disfrutad¡

Vampire Weekend

"You smell like cherries"

-Hueles a guindas- susurro Castle muy cerca de mi odio, entonces me giré, grave horror porque me encontré a Castle a sólo unos céntimetros de mi mirando intensamente a mis labios

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, no podía besarme, no en mitad de la comisaría, era algo impasible pero entonces Rick comenzó a cerrar la distancia que separaba nuestros rostros, yo simplemente cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, no podía creer que estuviese a punto de besar a Richard Castle, pero justo en el preciso instante en el que nuestros labios se estaban rozando oí un ruido que venía de fuera de la sala, eran Ryan y Expo que se estaban acercado asi. Que antes de que nos besaremos y no hubiese vuelta atrás me separe de el bruscamente justo a tiempo para que los detectives no se diesen cuenta de nada

-¿Interumpimos algo?

-Para nada- mire a Castle con intención, no era momento de hablar

* * *

Sonreí ante la cara de susto de Castle, se lo merecía por haberme engañado con esa estúpida historia.

* * *

-Si, la verdad es que hay veces en las que se me hace bastante difícil soportarle pero...-sentí si presencia, muy cerca de mi, demasiado.

-Perdonad que interrumpa pero necesito hablar contigo Kate

-Castle estoy ocupada

-Es importante, de verdad- sonrió de medio lado, este hobre me estaba trastocado demasiado

-Lo siento Alcalde

-No se preocupe detective, más tarde continuaremos hablando- le sonreí a modo de disculpa y me gire hacia Castle furiosa, como era posible que siempre me interrumpiese y me hiciese quedar como un idiota

-Qué demonios quieres Castle, no esa el momento más adecuado, por sí no te habías fijado

-No, aquí no, en privado- suspire con frustración y seguí a Castle hasta su despacho, un día iba a acabar disparandole

-Kate, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó antes

-No se a qué te refrieres- dije apartando la mirada, sabía perfectamente que sí le miraba a los ojos perdería totalmente la compostura

-Kate sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, antes en la comisaría no besamos yo no quiero hacer de cuentas que fue un error Kate para mi no lo fue

Entonces se acercó a mi y dejo sus labios a unos milímetros de los míos, Kate me estoy enamorando de ti, por favor no me digas que eso fue un error, no podía soportarlo

Y entonces cerró la distancia que nos separaba y me beso con intensidad, tras unos segundos no pude evitarlo y suspire en el beso, no podía. Contenerme y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazo y le devolví los besos con la misma intensidad. Durante lo que pareceieron horas solo podía ser consiente de sus labios sobre los míos y del modo en que me sujetaba de las caderas, dejando apenas espacio entre nuestros cuerpos pero. La necesidad de oxígeno se hico presente y no s tuvimos que separar, con la respiración entrecortada Apolo su frente en la mía y me susuró

-Eres extraordinaria Kate, necesito que me des una oportunidad para ser feliz contigo, te quiero

Mi corazón latía alocado dentro de mi pecho, como era posible que este hombre me hiciese sentir tantísimas cosas distintas

-Rick, yo aún estoy rota, no puedo mantener una relación sin que el caso de mi madre se interponga, aún no puedo estar bien

-No me importa lo más mínimo, te quiero con tus defectos, con tus heridas y con tus cargas emocionales, quiero estar contigo, no me importa nada más

-Rick, claro que me gustaría intentarlo- el sonrió enormemente y pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojo, esperanza

Se inclinó y atrapo mis labios entre los suyos una vez más, yo no pude evitar sonreír en el beso, por fin mi vida parecía encaminarse, Rick era un buen hombre, me hacia mucho bien y sabía que con el las cosas serían mucho más fáciles


	2. Chapter 2 Cops and robbers

Cops and robbers

_"Tell me You need me"_

Ahi estaba otra vez, habia estado a punto de perderle una vez mas, y ni si quiera habia sido capaz de sacarle por mi misma, habia sido el que nos habia dado cada una de las pistas para sacarle. En aquel momento cuando la explosion habia tambaleado la cabiana de la furgoneta mi corazon se habia parado, y no haboa vuelto a latir con normalodad hasta que no le tuve enfrante, con sus ojos azules clavados en los mios, con su sonrisa de medio lado, entonces y solo entonces habia sido capaz de volver a respirar.  
Y ahora, mientras compariamos un copa de vino en su sofa despjes xe cenar senti como si todo el peso de lo ocurrido en el dia se vienese sobre mi, de modo que no puede evitar que una lagrima resbalase por mi mejilla. Y castle parcio darse cuenta porque se giro hacia mi y me pregunto

-¿Kate estas bien?¿Te ocurre algo?

-Pues claro que me ocurre algo, el maldito edificio exploto y tu estabas dentro, y mi si quiera sabía si te volvería a ver- dije con rabia, tanta que ni había sido consciente de que había comenzado a llorar

-Kate, tranquila estoy bien, no me ha ocurrido nada, no tienes que preocuparte.

Y en ese instante no fui capaz de hacer otra cosa que cerrar la pequeña distancia que nos separaba, dándole un beso que no tardo en ser correspondido. Cada fribra de mi cuerpo era hipersensible a sus caricias, lentas pero seguras, segundo más tarde el beso creció en intensidad y note mi espalda contra el sofá y el peso de Castle sobre mi. Yo apenas podía pensar, sólo era consciente de sus labios, y del modo en que estos parecían hablar perfectamente sí palabra, como si todo el miedo desde los últimos meses, desde el funeral de Montgomey, incluso desde la muerte de mi madre se hiciese algo menor, porque yo no era capaz de seguir negándomelo a mi misma, estaba loca por el hombre al que estaba besando y no podía esperar ni un segundo más a decidirme a viví mi historia con el. Durante unos interminables segundo es beso continuo, hasta que una tos no interrumpió. Martha.

-Siento inerrtumpiros chicos pero tal vez deberías ir a otro lugar, no creo que queráis que Alexis os sorprenda.

-Lo siento Martha, nosotros no queríamos...-estaba nervios, muy nervios, acababan de pillarme besando a Castle como un adolescente con las hormonas por las nubes.

-Tranquila Kate, me alegro mucho por vosotros, sólo pené que tal vez sería mejor que continuarais en otro sitio, como en la cama de Richard- y con un giro teatral se dirigió escaleras arriba, hasta que, de pronto se giró u con una sonrisa me dijo- bienvenida a la familia Kate

Cuando la gran dama por fin desapareció escaleras arriba no pude evitar bufar, eso había sido, sin duda una de las situaciones más vergonzante que había vivido. Me gire para hablar con Rick y vi una mirada que jamás había visto en el

-¿Que ocurre Castle?

-Nada, sólo estoy esperando que salgas corriendo, después de ETA escénica no te culparía

-¿Qué? No, porque debería salir corriendo, podría haber sido mucho peor.

-Dios Kate eres asombrosa, entonces ¿quieres quedarte?

-Solo con una condición, que me digas lo que me dijisteis en en funeral de Montgomey

-¿Entonces, lo recuerdas?

-¿Cómo iba a olvidar algo así? Mira Castle, en aquel momento yo era un completo deserte, no estaba preparada para afrontar mi sentimiento, pero hoy he estado a punto de perderte y no voy a consentir que eso pasé sín que no hayamos dado una oportunidad, te quiero y no quiero fingir que no estoy enamorada de ti.

Entonces sonrió y me beso de nuevo, durante varios segundo sólo puede pensar en la suerte que treni de no haberle perdió por mi idiotez

-Te quiero tanto, y sienta tan bien podré decirle lo

Yo no pude evitar reír contra sus labios, por fin las cosas iban bien, por fin después de haber pasado las peores horas de mi vida estaba con el, por fin estaba en casa.

Gracias por leer, espero reviews. Todas las opiniones son bien recibidas!


	3. Chapter 3 A Deadly Game

**A Deadly Game**

_The guy's done enough research to write fifty books_

-Se que no soy una persona fácil de conoce, así que sólo diré esto...yo, rompí con Tom- mierda, como siempre me había acobardado en el último segundo, aunque al menos eso era un paso.

-¿Qué?¿Porqué? Si no te molesta que te lo pregunte Kate

Dios esa pregunta era difícil y la mismo tiempo muy fácil, no podía decirle simplemente que era porque ya estaba enamorada de alguien más, porque quería estar con el, y menos en la comisaría así que sólo le contesté

-No se, es que creo que no era lo que buscaba ahora mismo

-Kate, ¿Y qué es lo que buscas? En ese momento se acercó a mi, mucho, tanto que el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos era casi inexistente- Porque Kate, yo estoy seguro de lo que quiero- Le vi cerrar los ojos y tomar aire, como si le costase decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Kate me he enamorado de ti, no se cuándo ni cómo, sólo se que estoy loco por ti y que te quiero y que sí tu no te sientes del mismo modo o no te sientes capacitada para sobrellevar una relación lo entenderé, y te voy a esperar porque tengo muy en claro que eres la persona con la que quiero parar los próximos 50 años a no se claro que tu no, es decir, si tu me dices que no te sientes para nada del mismo modo pues yo, pues no se...

No le deje terminar, no me importaba, a veces para ser escritor se liaba mucho con las palabras, de modo que antes de que continuase hablando cerré la distancia que nos separaba y le besé. En ese instante no me importaba lo más mínimo estar en la comisaría, con Mongomery, Lanie y los chicos al lado, yo sólo podía ser consciente de sus labios y del modo en el que me estaba sujetando por la cintura, sin que nuestros cuerpos perdiesen interrumpimos el beso, cuando tras varios minutos fuimos conscientes de la falta de oxígeno, pero ni si quiera entonces nos separamos, no quedamos así, muy cerca durante unos segundos de respiraciones entrecortadas hasta que por fin fui capaz de hablar.

-Por ti, rompí con Tom por ti, no era Zapatero dejar de pensar en ti. Quiero intentarlo Rick, estoy enamorada de ti y no pienso dejarte escapar tan fácilmente.

-Oh Dios Kate no te haces a la idea de lo feliz que me hace irte decir eso, te promete que no te arrepentirá de darme esta oportunidad. ¿Quiere venir a los Hamptons? La oferta sigue en pie, quiero que empecemos allí, de cero sin comisarías ni ex novios ni nada que nos pueda hacer mal

-Es la mejor idea que he escuchado en mucho tiempo-

El sonrió y me beso una vez más, minutos después nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia los Hamptons, donde con suerte, empezaría una relación con el amor de mi vida


	4. Chapter 4 Sucker Punch

**Sucker Punch**

"_I will do anything that You need. Including nothing, if that's what You need"_

Dick Coonan estaba muerto, ya no había nada que pudiese hacer, nunca subiría quien había ordenado el asesinato de mi madre. Sólo entonces fui consciente de la mano de Castle en mi hombre, y de cómo, tras unos segundo me hizo girar y me abrazo, aún con las manos llenas de sangre me abrazo, haciendo suaves círculos en mi espalda.

* * *

-Sólo vengo a decirte que más pasé, y que se acabó- no podía decirlo en serio, pero el modo en que sus ojos se clavaban en los míos me hizo tambalear, se iba a marchar y todo porque se sentía culpable de algo sobre lo que no tenía el más mínimo poder de decisión, y todo por mi, porque creía que me había hecho daño de nuevo. Se iría, con tal de no hacerme daño. Algo dentro de mi se agitó. Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin apenas pensarles

-No puedes dejarme- el me miró con sorpresa, yo trate de arreglarlo como pude, algo claramente difícil- la comisaría quiero decir, aún no has acabado el libro y no quiero volver a tener que aguantarte como al principio

El simplemente sonrió, sabiendo que sólo había sido una excusa, pero no diciendo nada más, simplemente sonrió y me miro

-Kate, tu misma lo acabas de decir, estás harta de mi, además casi he acabado el libro, y lo más importante, hoy te eh puesto en peligro, tu apartamento voló por los aires por mi culpa, no pienses que voy a seguir poniéndote en peligro si puedo evitarlo, y el único modo es alejándose, para siempre

En ese momento sentí como sí me hubiesen dado un puñetazo, el había tomado una decisión y yo no podía hacer nada para cambiarla, tragedia saliva duramente y simplemente de dije

-Si es así y no puedo hacer nada más para convéncete sólo me queda dejarte buena suerte

-Espera Detective- dijo de vuelta a su tono habitual- no crea que se va a librar de mi tan fácilmente, antes de despedirnos te voy a invitar a cenar, a cenar de verdad, mañana, a un nuevo restaurante de centro. Y no acepto un no como respuesta.

* * *

Suspiré, nerviosa, había llamado al timbre, y cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba el, enfundado en un elegante traje negro, más guapo que nunca o tal vez solo fuera mi impresión. Su mirada me recorrió de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose a la altura de mi escote más de lo necesario, yo me sonroje considerablemente

-Castle, ¿nos marchamos ya?- dije deteniendo su exploración, el me miro, con una disculpa silenciosa.

-Si, vámonos ya.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, Castle se comporto como un perfecto caballero, me hizo reír durante toda la noche, era un Castle distinto al habitual, en ningún momento se sobrepasó lo más mínimo, todo fue genial hasta que fui consciente de la verdad, se iba a marchar, nunca más iba a volver a disfrutar de su compañía.

* * *

Cuando salimos del restaurante una ráfaga de viento me golpeó, eso no sirvió para mejorar mi estado de ánimo, Castle decidió acompañarme a casa, tal un caballero de modo que en la puerta no pude evitar decirlo

-Supongo que esto es un adiós.

-Supongo que sí- entonces extendió su mando hacia mi, así era como se iba a despedir después de más de un año, ¿en serio? Extendí mi mando hacia el, tratando de no mostrar incredulidad. En ese momento levanté la vista y me encontré con sus ojos, que me miraban fijamente, más serios que nunca. Nuestras miradas se quedaron suspendidas durante interminables segundos. Y entonces, como si fuera un imán, nuestros rostros se acercaron, cuando sólo nos separaban un unos milímetros me susuró.

-Kate, eres extraordinaria, y me vuelves loco- y entonces cerró la distancia entre nuestros labios, intensamente, durante varios minutos la pasión fue ganando terreno, hasta que sentí mi espalda achochar contar la pared, entonces fui consiente de la situación, me estaba costando horrores formar un frase coherente así que simplemente susurré contra sus labios

-Casa...llaves, deberíamos pasar, no quiero dar un espectáculo a mi vecinos.

-¿Estas segura Kate, no quiero que mañana me digas que fue un error.

-No podía decir algo así

Sonrió y me volvió a besarme, esta vez de un modo completamente distinto, había ternura, y amor. En ese momento fui consciente de que jamás nadie. Me había hecho sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, suspire en sus labios y busque las llaves, estaba segura de que aquella noche las cosas por fin se habían comenzado a encaminar.

Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado dejad reviews, que me hacen muy muy Feliz


	5. Chapter 5 to love and die in LA

**To love and die in L.A.**

_The last thing you want to look back at your life and think...If Only _

-¿Sabes lo que pensé la primera vez que te vi?- mi corazón sufrió un vuelco, sabía que entré nosotros había habido una tensión desde el principio, pero no sabía que podía tener que decirme- Que eras un misterio que jamás resolvería, incluso ahora, después de todo este tiempo sigue sorprendiéndome la profundidad de tu fuerza, tu corazón, y tu belleza- término con una sonrisa, los latidos de mi corazón eran perfectamente audibles para el, estaba seguro.

Sus ojos azules, ahora cristalinos se clavaron en los míos, y como sí de dos imanes se tratasen nuestros rostros se acercaron, pero justo cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos, tan sólo a unos milímetros, el se separó

-No puedo, Kate, estás con alguien, no puedo hacer esto, significas demasiado para mi- en ese momento se levantó bruscamente del sofá y se marchó a su habitación - Buenas noches Kate.

Se había ido, otra vez, y sólo porque yo no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle que ya no estaba con Josh, que desde que nos besamos no había podido dejar de pensar en el y que no había podido hacer otra cosa que dejarle. Era una idiota, simplemente pondría haberme lanzado a sus brazos, diciéndolo que ya no estaba con nadie y que quería decidirme a vivir mi historia con el, pero una vez más los muros que rodeaban mi corazón me habían impedido ser feliz. Las palabras de la carta de Mike vinieron a mi mente, tal y como habían hecho desde el principio, Royce sólo había pasado unas horas con nosotros y ya se había dado cuenta. Suspiré, ahora sólo podía concentrarme en encontrar al asesino de Royce, una vez más mi vida privada quedaría relegada al segundo puesto.

-Vamos a casa Castle-

El avión despego y sentí como sí me hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, por fin lo había resuelto, lo que quería decir que por fin estaba preparada para tener una conversación seria con Castle. El estaba durmiendo a mi lado, estaba junto a mi, como siempre, protegiendo me, ayudándome sin pedir nada a cambio, siendo mi apoyo, arriesgando todo por mi, por esas y muchas otras razones estaba enamorada de el y no pesaba dejar pasar ni un sólo segundo más.

Cerré los ojos, aún no me atrevía a despertarle, pero entonces, como si me leyese el pensamiento se agitó en el sueño y se incorporó, girando se al mismo tiempo que yo, de modo que nuestros rostros quedaron cerca, muy cerca. Estaba nervioso, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a esperar a Nueva York para confesarle que estaba libre.

-Rick, necesito decirte algo, algo que intenté decirte el otro día pero de lo que no fui capaz, yo hace mucho tiempo que estoy sintiendo cosas que ya casi no puedo controlar-tome una profunda respiración, esto me estaba costando más de lo que pensaba, entonces me fije en sus ojos fijos en los míos, expectantes, esperanzadores- Verás, cuándo secuestraron a Ryan y a Expo y tuvimos que fingir ser pareja yo tuve una discusión muy fuerte con Josh, le recriminé que nunca estaba allí para mi, que yo necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, que estuviese allí para mi cuando le necesitase, que me protegiese, que me amase, y el no era esa persona. Hemos roto.

Espere unos segundos, atenta a las facciones de su cara, el simplemente sonrió, la sonrisa más deslumbrante que jamás había visto, entonces susuró algo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviese.

-Te quiero, y quiero que seas perfectamente consciente de que esto es algo increíble para mi, que nunca nadie me había hecho sentir lo que tu me haces sentir. Y que sí no he actuado en consecuencia a mi sentimientos antes era por que ni si quiera estaba seguro de que tu sintieses algo por mi, Peres que por tu parte solo era una atracción que preferías ignorar. Dios además estabas con el Dr. Motocicleta, no tienes idea del lo celoso que me sentía, no podía soportar que el amor de mi vida estuviese con otro, eso me estaba matando.

En ese momento Rick pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, porque me miró rápidamente a los ojos, esperando mi reacción , en ese momento no pude evitar sonreír y cerrar la pequeña distancia que nos separaba, besando suavemente sus labios, un beso que pareció tomarle por sorpresa ya que tardó una eternidad en corresponderme, pero cuando lo hizo y sentí su lengua introducciendose en mi boca me di cuenta de donde estábamos, en un avión, rodeados de pasajeros, por mucho que lo desease no podía dejarme llevar, de modo que me separé suavemente de Castle.

-Rick, estamos en un avión, con un montón de gente al rededor, debemos parar, créeme que yo más que nadie tiene ganas de darnos una oportunidad.

-Lo entiendo Kate, pero antes quiero hacer una cosa más.

-¿Qué quier...- pero no me dejó terminar la frase, besandome intensamente en los labios, de un modo pasional e intenso, tal y como nadie me había besado nunca. Suspiré en sus labios, obviamente las cosas no pasaron de ahí, pero me dejó con una sensación de vacío, como si una parte de mi se hubiese ido.

Sonreí, sonrojandome considerablemente, ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que las cosas se estaban encaminado, no habría arrepentimientos, no habría ni un "tal vez" ni un "Sí sólo" más, ahora me sentí completa, y feliz.

Gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado, dejad reviews!


	6. Chapter 6 Countdown

Este capítulo es mi muy muy cortito, es sólo una escena que se me ocurrió, justo cuando están en el congelador

**Countdown**

_I just want You to know how much I lo..._

-Kate, lo siento mucho, todo esto ha sido mi culpa, si no te hubiese insistido en seguir con el caso no estaríamos aquí.

-Shhh Castle, no es culpa tuya, tu solo querías ayudarme, esta bien.

Me acurruqué aún más contra su pecho, mi cuerpo estaba helado, había partes que había dejado de sentir hace mucho rato, pero no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad otra vez, no podía permitirme morir sin decirle a Castle lo mucho que le quería, así que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla, y entonces lo susuré, y fue como sí por fin, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí libre.

-Te quiero Rick-puede notar su reacción, me apretó aún más entre sus brazos, y fue lo último de lo que fui consciente antes de desmayarme, pero, segundos antes de perder por completo la consciencia le oí.

-Yo también te quiero Kate- luego todo se volvió negro

Le vi a lo lejos, acercándose, y mi reacción instintiva fue apartar a Josh, este pareció darse cuenta y se alejó murmurando.

-Hey- susurró con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillando como nunca, esperanzadores. Mi corazón se aceleró, no había olvidado lo que le había dicho antes de perder la consciencia, lo había dicho de verdad, y estaba segura de ello, pero sentía que sí se lo volvía a decir estaría traicionando de algún modo a Josh,primero hablaría con el, la relación no daba para más. Y en ese momento, tal y como había hecho tantas veces, me leyó el pensamiento.

-No te preocupes Kate, entiendo que aún no puedas hablar de lo que me dijisteis antes, pero quiero que tengas muy en cuenta que te quiero y que voy a luchar por ti todo lo que haga falta hasta que estés conmigo.

Sonreí y sin poderlo evitar me acerqué y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, casi no podía considerarse un beso, era un promesa, de que pronto estaríamos juntos.

Al separarse de mi me devolvió la sonrisa, siempre había estado ahí cuando le había necesitado, y con un poco de suerte estaría allí el resto de mi vida.

Espero que os haya gustado! Dejad reviews, que me hacen inmensamente feliz! :)


	7. Chapter 7 Countdown 2

Este capítulo se sitúa justo al final del episodio, cuando están desactivando a bomba.

**Countdown **

_I was thinking about..._

Diez segundos, Díez segundo y todo acabaría, y ella nunca sabría cuanto la quiero, sólo tarde un segundo en mirarla a los ojos y tomar una decisión, si iba a morir no sería con arrepentimientos, y cuando tan sólo quedaban 5 segundos lo susuré

-Te quiero Kate- y la bese, como nuca jamás había besado a nado, el tiempo pareció detenerse porque nada ocurrió, sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, y algo más, algo que golpeó suavemente mi espalda, eran cables, los cables de la bomba, Kate me había salvado una vez más. Pero ella no se apartaba, sino que me besaba aún con más ganas. Y los segundo seguían pasando, hasta que, de pronto nuestros labios rompieron el contacto. Ella se separó y me miro, agitada, con la respiración entrecortada y los labios hinchados por la impetuosidad de los besos, estaba tremendamente sexy, irremediablemente atractiva, y me había besado.

Un pensamiento horrible se comenzó a formar en mi mente, y si sólo me había besado para quitarse el gusto, para vencer de algún modo esta tensión que siempre había existido entre nosotros. Pero en ese instante la mire a los ojos, esos ojos verde avellana que conseguían volverme loco, y sólo fui capaz de abrazarla, cuando ella se lanzó a mi brazos, estábamos vivimos, habíamos salvado a la ciudad y de un modo u otro ella sabía de mis sentimientos, sentí como sí liberase un peso enorme. Cuando nos separamos sonreí, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Me armé de valor y volví a confesarselo

-Te quiero Kate, y no me importa lo más mínimo si estás con Josh o con Demming o con quién sea, ya no puedo seguir callandomelo, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que es estar enamorado de otra persona, nunca había sentido nada igual. Y entiendo que tu no sientas lo mismo, simplemente necesitaba que lo supieses.

Y justo cuando parecía que me iba a contestar aparecieron los coches de la policía y del FBI. Parecía, que una vez más no íbamos a poder hablar, al menos por el momento.

Ahí estábamos, dispuestos a hablar de una vez por todas, a ser claros por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la propuse ir al Old Hunt, no queria más interrupciones, pero justo cuando por fin iba a contestarme le vi, el aún seguía siendo su novio, y por mucho que me doliese yo no podía hacer nada, así que simplemente me di va vuelta con una excusa estúpida y me marche, dolido y humillado.

* * *

Varias copas de whisky más tarde apoye mi cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla de mi despacho, el alcohol no había mejorado las cosas, sólo había servido para darme cuenta de que ya estaba harto, que tenía que marcharme de la comisaría para siempre si no quería seguir sufriendo, cerré los ojos cuando un pitido taladro insensiblemente mi oídos, era mi móvil. Un mensaje, de la última persona que quería ver. Era corto y claro

"Si aún estas en el old haunt voy para allá. no acepto un no, tenemos que hablar. Kate"

Suspire con resignación y le mande una escueta contestación, necesitaba comenzar a olvidarla cuanto antes, y no sería fácil empezar en mi estado, de modo qu simplemente subí al piso de arriba, me arregle un poco el pelo y trate de parecer lo menos borracho posible. Al entrar pareció darse cuenta de mi estado, ya que me lanzo una mirada reprobatoria, yo simplemente la ignore y le preguté:

-Bueno, de que querías hablar, yo ya lo tengo todo muy claro, por mi no va a hacer falta. No puede evitar el tono irónico. Ella clavo sus ojos en los míos y suspiró

-Lo siento, no era mi intención herirte , yo necesito hablar contigo, esta tarde estaba dispuesta a todo, pero nos interrumpieron una y otra vez, ni siquiera me dejarles explicarme, o al menos darte una contestación- noté como su rabia empezaba a exteriorizarse, me miraba enfadad, y muy dolida- adiós, acabo de dejarlo con Josh por ti y ahora no te dignas a mirarme a la cara, dios, era un idiota- yo abrí lo ojos, sorprendido, y me acrece a ella, dejando apenas unos centímetros entre nuestros cuerpos, cada vez estaba más nerviosa y enfadada, pero yo ya no necesitaba escuchar nada más, así que la callé con un beso, intenso y que ella no tardó en responderme, unos segundos más tarde estábamos contra la barra del bar, entre besos me susurró que me me quería, y casi sin darnos cuenta fuimos a mi despacho. Allí la desnude lentamente, allí hicimos el amor, allí permanecimos exhaustos hasta la mañana siguiente, allí nos confesamos nuestro amor una y otra vez piel contra piel, allí la pedí matrimonio un años más tarde, y allí concebimos al pequeño Jameson, allí donde nos fundimos en uno por primera vez

Espero que os haya gustado! Dejad reviews que me hacen muy feliz!


	8. Chapter 8 the third man

**The Third man**

_So are You thdetective girlfriend _

Supuesta relación sentimental, que demonios era eso, no había sido capaz de contárselo a nadie, habíamos acordado que lo olvidaríamos, al menos yo le había dicho bien claro que había sido un error que jamás se repetiría, nunca, y ahora aparecía ese estúpido anuncio en el periódico, iba a matarle, lentamente, dolorosamente. Cuando le vi, sonriente, no pude evitar mirarle enfadada, y arrastrarle a la sala de descanso.

-¿Qué demonios le has dicho a esa periodista?¿Supuesta relación? Yo te mato Castle, mi reputación va a quedar destruida, eres un imaduro, egocéntrico ricachón que tiene el ego dolido porque obviamente lo que pasó fue un error, y ha sido la primera vez en tu vida que te han rechazado y te han dicho que lo olvidases , no eres más que un...

-¿Ya has acabado de meterte conmigo? Mira Kate, entiendo que para ti no haya significado más que sexo, y que estabas muy borracha y que odias cada segundo de lo que pasó- dijo todo esto dolido, con una mirada que jamás había visto en sus ojos, había dolor y rabia- y entiendo que tu lo quieras olvidar, pero para mi fue algo inolvidable y maravilloso, y yo tengo muy claros mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero no pienso obligarte a sentir algo que claramente no sientes, pero yo no puedo hacer de cuentas que nada ocurrió, significas demasiado para mi, y no puedo quedarme sin que mis sentimientos influyan, así que este será nuestro último caso.

Mi corazón se detuvo, había sido una idiota, se iba a marchar y todo porque yo había sido lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no admitir que para mi también había sido una noche increíble, y aquella misma mañana me había levantado en su cama, desnuda y con más de una marca en el cuello, mi primer instinto había sido salir corriendo, y así lo había hecho, y no le había cogido el móvil en todo el día. A la mañana siguiente le mande un simple mensaje diciendole que se olvidase de todo, que había sido un error. El intentó hablar conmigo, pero yo como toda respuesta le dije que quería olvidarlo. Y ahora se iba a marchar, para siempre, y lo pero de todo es que lo hacia porque estaba enamorado de mi y no quería molestarme en el trabajo. Suspiré

-Rick, yo...¿no podríamos hablar?

-Ya me dejasteis suficientemente claro que había sido el mayor error de tu vida y que querias olvidarlo para siempre, así que así será, voy a desaparecer de tu vida para siempre, no te preocupes, sólo he sido una mancha en su expediente detective- no último lo dijo de un modo irónico, mirándome a los ojos, enfadado y decepcionado.

Durante el resto del caso hubo un aire tenso, y Ryan y Expo se dieron cuenta, pero el simplemente negó y les dijo que era su último caso y que sería tristeza, yo no pude evitar sentirme dolida y despechada, pero a quien podía culpar, yo y sólo yo le había alejado, así que cuando los chicos le propusieron ir a un bar a celebrar una espacie de fiesta de despedida y se negó me di cuenta de que debía hablar con el, no podía dejarle ir tan fácilmente. Así qué justo en el ascensor, cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando me colé dentro y le encaré

-¿No pensabas despedirte como Dios manda?

-Kate, se me esta haciendo muy difícil despedirme de vosotros, no me lo pongas peor

-No tienes porque marcharte, puedes quedarte-dije en tono de súplica, ¿porque no era capaz de abalanzarme sobre el y decirle lo mucho que deseaba volver a sentir sus besos y sus caricias? Algo en mi cerebro se activó, porque le había echo tanto daño si deseaba estar con el , así que como sí un fantasma me poseyera me abalancé sobre el y le besé con ímpetu, sentí mi espalda golpear el panel de control, sus manos en mi cintura, volviéndome loca, un gemido se escapó entre mis labios, pero de pronto el se separó

-No puedo, no puedo permitir que cometamos el mismo error, sería demasiado para mi

-Lo entiendo pero esta vez no va a ser un error, simplemente porque yo lo deseo tanto o más que tu y porque he sido una idiota al negar lo que me pasa contigo, lo siento mucho, no volveré a dejar que mi estupidez me domine

-Bueno, en ese caso sólo puedo hacer una cosa, besar cada milímetro de tu piel y hacer que me supliques que te haga el amor

Sonreí ampliamente y le bese de nuevo, siendo consiente de que no le volvería a perder, nunca más

Espero que os haya gustado! Dejad reviews!


	9. Chapter 9 When the bough breaks

**When the bough breaks**

_To the extraordinary KB and all my friends at the 12th_

Leí la dedicatoria, no pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriese de arriba a abajo "A la extraordinaria KB y a todos mis amigos de la 12" pensaba que era extraordinaria, definitivamente sabía como usar las palabras, pasados unos segundo sentí sus presencia, justo detrás de mi, y entonces habló

-¿Has leído la dedicatoria?

-Si, yo...- no era capaz de formal palabras coherentes, no podía expresar cuanto había significado esa dedicatoria para mi, así que simplemente susuré- Bueno, gracias, por cierto sabemos algo de cierto agente secreto del que no se puede mencionar?

-Me han hecho la oferta oficial- fue como sí recibiese un mazazo, como sí, de pronto todo el mundo se me vienese encima, una enorme decepción se apoderó de mi, se iba a marchar, pero trate de formar una sonrisa, el pareció darse cuenta de mi reacción porque me miro a los ojos y me pregunto, sus ojos fijos en los mis de una forma que jamás había visto.

-¿Estaba pensando...?- Mi corazón se saltó un latido, y una sensación de nervios se apoderó de mi, había estado esperando esto mucho tiempo.

-¿Esto, no tiene por que acabarse, Kate, no quiero que esto se acabe, tu me importas demasiado y la verdad es que estoy comenzando a sentir cosas muy profundas por ti, no puedo aceptar esta oferta porque significaría alejarme de ti, y eso no es posible- mi corazón latía con fuerza, no podía creer que se me acábase de declarar, debía haberme quedado dormida en algún momento y ahora estaba soñando.

-Rick, no es el lugar más apropiado para hablar de esto- dije nerviosa, estábamos en mitad de la fiesta de presentación de Nikki Heat

-Pues marchemonos de aquí, no creo que a mi publicista el importe demasiado, ya ha venido todo el mundo, y tampoco es que me importé demasiado.

Sin darme tiempo a responder cogió mi mano y me arrastro fuera de la fiesta, llamo a un taxi y nos metimos dentro, menos de quince minutos después estabas o frente a su apartamento, mis nervios a flor de piel, estábamos solos, y no había manera de escaparme de el

-Kate, quiero que sepas que sí te he traído aquí es porque quiero decirte Soto sin que te sientas cohibida por estar en público; te quiero, estoy loco por ti y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie me impida demostrarte lo importante que eres para mi. Y creo que voy a besarte ahora mismo

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle?¿Vale? Pero no me dio tiempo a contestar puesto que sus labio colapsaron con los míos con intensidad, en un beso que me dejo sin respiración, segundo más tarde noté mi espalda contra la mesa de la cocina, sus labios desplazandose por mi cuello, haciendo que cada fibra de mi cuerpo reaccionase de forma instintiva, la ropa comenzó a molestarme sobremanera, mi piel ardiendo de deseo.

-Kate, deberíamos parar, no podría soportar que te arrepintiese de esto.

-Rick, jamás podría arrepentirme de esto, porque yo también estoy enamorada de ti, y no quiero que te vayas.

Una enorme sonrisa cruzo su rostro, una expresión de felicidad que jamás había visto, sus ojos azules brillando con intensidad, y entonces me beso de nuevo, esta vez de un modo dulce y tierno, mientras nos dirimíamos a la habitación, la dedicatoria vino de nuevos mi mente, haciéndome sonreír en el beso, por suerte esa no sería la última dedicatoria que vería en un libro de Nikki Heat.

Espero que os haya gustado, dejad reviews! Un beso y gracias a todo el mundo!


	10. Chapter 10 Overkill

**Overkill**

_We made a todo team_

Ya eran pasadas las 12 cuando entró en su apartamento, había sido un día intenso, el caso se había resuelto y Tom la había besado antes de irse, incluso la había invitado a su apartamento, pero por alguna razón simplemente le puso la excusa de que estaba cansada y que se iría a dormir, a pesar de que era un excusa bastante evidente Tom simplemente sonrió y prometió llamarme al día siguiente.

Dejé con pesadez el abrigo sobre la mesa de la cocina, al fin y al cabo no había sido un excusa al 100%, si que estaba algo cansada, suspire con suavidad y me encaminé a la ducha, necesitaba despejarme, cuando unos minutos más tarde salí de la ducha escuche unos golpes en la puerta, insistentes. Cuando abrí la puerte me encontré con Castle, mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

-Si te hubiese invitado a salir hace dos semanas,¿habrías aceptado?

-Mira Castle, no se a viene eso pero estoy un poco cansada y planeaba irme a dormir cuanto antes- dije tratando de olvidar lo increíblemente Atractivo que se veía con esa camisa azul de dejaba al descubierto su cuello.

-Ya te lo ha preguntado Kate, si te hubiese invitado a salir antes de que apareciese Demming, ¿habrías aceptado?

-Castle, yo...- no sabía que decir, al menos sin implicar mis sentimientos

-Kate, se que piensas que no me tomo las cosas en serio, pero contigo es distinto, tu eres distinta, jamás me había sentido así con ninguna mujer. Tu me gustas mucho.

No era capaz de formar palabras, sólo era consciente de Castle y de sus palabras, y de su cercanía, cada vez estaba más cerca de mi. Cuando sólo nos separaban unos centímetros se susurró.

-Kate, voy a besarte, a no ser que me digas que pare, sólo tienes que decirme que me aleje y lo haré, para siempre.

No fui capaz de formar palabras coherentes, así que unos segundos después sentí los labios de Castle sobre los míos, besandome de un modo en que para nada se podía comparar con los besos de Demmning, de modo que no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle los besos con la misma intensidad que el me los daba a mi. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura, acariciando me por debajo de la tela de la camisa, cuando nos separamos me miró intensamente a los ojos. Con pasos torpes nos dirijamos a mi habitación, cerrando de una patada la puerta. Pero antes de continuar Castle se separó de mi.

-Kate, si no estas segura de esto debemos de parar, no podría soportar que luego pensases que esto es un error.

Sus palabras hicieron que algo se agitase en mi interior, era capaz de no seguir adelante sólo sólo si yo no estaba seguirá de algo, en ese momento pensé en Tom, apenas consiguió que una sonrisa se formase en mis labios, en cambio Castle...

Como toda respuesta volví a reunir nuestros labios, en un beso distinto al anterior, infundiendole seguridad, haciéndole notar que estaba muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero por sí quedara alguna duda separe nuestros labios solo para susurrarle

-Nunca he estado más segura de nada en toda mi vida Rick

Espero que os haya gustado, si querías algún beso de algún capítulo en concreto decídmelo en los comentarios! Espero reviews!


	11. Chapter 11 A dance with death

**A dance with the death**

_That would be an incredible twist_

Este capítulo va dedicado a INievezI que me lo ha pedido, espero que os guste!

Suspire con cansancio, la boda había sido preciosa, en varios momentos me había emocionado no sólo por el echo de que, aunque odiase admitirlo las bodas me ponían nostálgica, sino porque se les veía inmensamente felices, yo sólo deseaba ser alguna vez capaz de afrontar al hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado, apoyandome en silencio, como llevaba haciendo más de tres años. Había veces, como esta en las que me preguntaba cuando se resolvería el caso de mi madre y podría dedicarme a ser feliz y a vivir me vida con Castle. El pareció darse cuenta de mi estado porque se me quedó mirando unos segundos antes de decidirse a preguntarme.

-Hey Kate, ¿te ocurre algo? Pareces...no se ensimismada, como triste

-Si bueno - admití sin poder evitar sonrojarme- es que estas cosas me hacen pensar el todo lo que podría tener si ese estúpido muro no estuviese ahí- entonces le miré intensamente a lo ojos, tratando de decirle sin palabras todo los que estaba sintiendo.

-Kate, te aseguro que sí fuese por mi tendrías el mundo entero a tus pies, y te juro que no pienso rendirme hasta que la última piedra de ese muro se caiga, aunque sea lo último que haga, ¿Y sabes porque?

No estaba segura de querer escuchar esa respuesta, mi corazón ya tenía una respuesta, pero mi cerebro, racionalizandolo todo no era capaz de formar una simple sílaba, tras unos segundos Castle me miro fijamente a los ojos, como dándose valor y continuó

-Voy a derribar ese muro porque llevó más de cuatro años esperando para que me veas de otro modo, porque desde hace cuatro años eres una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida, porque adoró ver tu cara cuando suelto un teoría absurda, o cuando bebes ese pequeños primer sobro te tu café cada mañana, porque veo el modo en el que hablas con las víctimas, como te entregas a cada caso en cuerpo y alma, porque eres mi inspiración, no sólo para mis libros sino para ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, porque eres la persona más extraordinaria que jamás he conocido, y porque tengo muy claro que quiero pasare el resto de mis días a tu lado.

Sólo cuando hubo acabado fui consiente de que las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, de ningún modo me merecía a un hombre como Castle, así que antes de que pudiese decir nada más me levanté y me fui corriendo, no padre hasta sentir el frío de la noche en mi piel, segundos más tarde pude oler su fragancia, detrás de mi, un vez más.

-No puedo Rick, no te merezco. Eres demasiado bueno para mi- se acerco aún más y me hizo girar, para poder mírale directamente a lo ojos, pero yo aparté la mirada

-Kate, eres todo lo que quiero, soy yo el que tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para ti.

-No lo entiendes Rick, te he mendido, recuerdo cada segundo del día que me dispararon - lo dije de golpe, tras unos segundo de silencio por fin fui capaz de alzar la vista, pero no estaba preparada para ver lo que vi, en sus ojos no había rencor o dolor, sólo ternura y alivio.

-Lo se Kate, y se que tienes miedo, pero no me importa separar hasta que estés preparada, como ya te dije antes, eres el amor de mi vida.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?

-Tus ojos nunca mienten, son asombrosamente expresivos. Kate, ¿puedo besarte? Se qué..

No le deje terminar, no hacia falta que me dijese nada más, así que cerré la distancia que nos separaba y le besé. No tardó, más de unos pocos segundos en devolverme el beso, y de eso fue lo único de lo que fui consciente, de el y de sus labios, dulces y experimentados. No fui consciente de dónde estábamos hasta varios minutos después cuando Castle comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con intensidad, en ese momento nos separamos y nos sonreímos, tratando de tener un aspecto normal cuando entrásemos de nuevo a la fiesta.

Lanie nos miro, sospechando algo, y yo, como toda respuesta le guiñé un ojo y cogí de la mano a Rick, por fin después de todos estos meses de sufrimiento las cosas parecían encaminarse, por ese motivo, dos años más tarde no pude evitar recordar ese momento, justo antes de dar el si quiero al amor de mi vida

Si queréis algún capítulo en concreto simplemente decidlo! Reviews please!


	12. Chapter 12 The blue butterfly

Capítulo dedicado a guiguita, cortito, espero que te guste!

**The blue butterfly**

_Always_

-¿Has dicho Kate? ¿Te estás imaginando al investigador y a Vera como nosotros?

Yo me quede sin palabras, como podía haber cometido un error tan estúpido, ahora seguro que Kate se enfadaría con migo, y todo porque no sabía cerrar la boca. No merecía la pena que lo siéguese negando, así que suspire y decidí confesárselo

-Si, es la única manera que tengo de esperarte sin desesperarme. Hay momentos en lo que se me hace casi imposible no lanzarme sobre ti y confesarte lo mucho que te quiero así que no me culpes por esto, por favor.

Ella apenas se movió, parecía estar sopesando mis palabras, durante varios segundos sentí como un miedo irracional se apoderaba de mí, temiendo que me pidiese tiempo, que me alejase para dejarla penar, pero nada de eso sucedió, sino que simplemente se acerco a mí y me miro intensamente a los ojos

-Jamás podría culparte por eso, a mi también se me está haciendo muy dura la espera, peo quiero estar bien para ti. Ahora mismo no soy capaz de mantener una relación, no creo que pueda darle la importancia que tú y yo nos merecemos, tengo muy en claro que eres alguien muy importante en mi vida y simplemente no quiero arruinarlo.

-Kate, no me importa lo mas mínimo que estés rota, me he enamorado de ti así, con todos esos defectos que me hacen que te quiera con locura. Eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y no me importa tener que esperar todo lo que haga falta si al final tengo la oportunidad de estar contigo.

-Rick, yo solo necesito que sepas algo, yo recuerdo todo lo que dijiste el día del funeral, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizada para hacerme cargo de la situación. Lo siento mucho.

Como toda respuesta me acerque a ella y la puse un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Ella cerró los ojos, pude notar su corazón acelerándose con mi suave tacto, de un modo que adoraba observar. Sus labios estaba entreabiertos, invitándome a besarlos, sensuales, aquellos que solo había probado una vez, hace casi un año. Ese beso encubierto que había sido mucho, muchísimo más. Pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder, aunque ella también me había confesado no poder esperar no quería retroceder, después de los sucesos de estos últimos minutos tenía miedo. Pero ella no me dejo tiempo a pensar, y cerro la distancia que no separaba, besándome de un modo que jamás imaginé.

Sus manos viajaros rápidamente a mi nuca pegando su cuerpo al mío, haciéndome enloquecer, que cada centímetro de mi piel ardiese de deseo. Nuestras bocas parecían encajar a la perfección, parecían hechas para estará juntas, nuestros labios participes de una lucha, tratando de dominar la boca del otro. Pero no era suficiente, de modo que, sin poder evitarlo acaricie la piel de su espala por debajo de la camisa, con lentitud, deleitándome con su suavidad. Pero entonces una alarma se encendió en mi interior y me hizo separarme de ella.

-Tenemos que parar, si seguimos no podre hacerlo luego- apoye mi frente contra la suya, nuestras respiraciones aun aceleradas, los alientos se entremezclaban, y eso solo me hacia desear besarla con aun mas intensidad.

-Tienes razón, debemos parar, pero no quiero que retrocedamos, solo quiero que vayamos a mi ritmo,

-Kate, estaré encantado de ir a tu ritmo.

Me beso una vez más, delicadamente. Haciéndome temblar, esta mujer conseguiría volverme completamente loco. Y estaría encantado de rendirme a su locura, porque era eso lo que yo deseaba, pasar cada segundo del resto de mi vida a su lado. Jamás estaría lo suficientemente agradecido al joven detective privado que había hecho reunirme con la mujer de mi vida

Espero que os haya gustado! Dejen reviews!


	13. Chapter 13 Cuffed

Dedicado a EmilyCK, me ha quedado muy cortito, pero espero que te guste.

**Cuffed**

_Next time?_

Nos miramos a los ojos, esperando lo inevitable, en tigre no hija a tirar y a matarnos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. No podía morir si hacerle dicho que le quería. Ahora jamás lo sabría, en ese momento teme una rápida decisión, cerré la distancia que nos separaba y le besé, no fue un beso dulce y pausado, sino frenético y desesperado, nuestras bocas librando una intensa batalla, ambos temiendo que el final estuviese cerca. Y justo cuando el tigre golpeo más fuerte la compuerta se abrió y pudimos ver a Ryan y Expo, que nos miraban sorprendidos, pero no tardaron más de un segundo en reaccionar y nos subieron justo un segundo antes de que el tigre tirase la nevera. Cuando sólo unos minutos después respiramos airé limpio nos miramos, un rubor escarlata tiñó mis mejillas, era imposible, Castle me hacia sentir como una adolescente.

No podía creer que realmente hubiésemos echó eso, claramente no me arrepentía de nada, era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando volver a hacer, pero eso era un cosa y ser vistos por Ryan y Expo, era otra muy distinta. Le mire de nuevo, sus ojos teñidos de duda, no sabiendo como continuar. Pero yo lo tenía muy claro, no pensaba dejar pasar esta oportunidad, no otra vez. Así qué simplemente le indiqué con un movimiento de cabeza que me siguiese, nos dirijamos lentamente al exterior, buscado un lugar más o menos privado para poder hablar. Tomé airé y me decidí a hablar

-Rick, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento para nada de lo que sucedió, hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba volver a hacerlo, y sabía que sí alguno de los dos moría me arrepentiría toda la vida. Yo aún no estoy. En condiciones de mantener una relación, pero no quiero perder más el tiempo...

-Espera, eso quiere decir lo que yo creo Kate, porque si es así sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, y te juro que te besaría ahora mismo y no pararía jamás.

Ene se momento sentí mi mejillas ardiendo, de nuevo, así que sin poder remediarlo le bese de nuevo, despejando todas y cada una de las dudas que podía tener, desde ese mismo día comenzamos una vida juntos, una vida que después de más de 20 años seguíamos construyendo día a día, dentro de poco vendía nuestro segundo nieto, Jamenson, nuestro pequeño, iba a ser padre.

En ese momento deje el libro sobre la mesa, aún era un manuscrito, a pesar de que habían pasado más de 35 años seguía adorando los libros de Rick, esté en concreto, narraba nuestra historia, desde que un día hacia 26 años nos conociésemos en una presentación. Por ultimo di gracias a destino, por hacer puesto a ese asesino entre música manos hacia ya tanto tiempo

No me ha quedado exactamente como quería, sobre todo el final pero espero que os guste! Reviews!


	14. Chapter 14 Ghosts

Capítulo muy muy cortito dedicado a Always Serenity

**Ghosts**

_You are not afraid of a little...action, are you?_

La partida de poker había continuado en su casa, pasadas las cuatro primeras manos habíamos decidido ir a su casa, más bien el me había retado, y yo como una idiota me había dejado convencer. Y jamás me había arrepentido tanto de una decisión, porque, ahora después de otras dos manos empatadas más y varias cervezas empezaba a sentir el peso del alcohol en mis acciones. Por eso mismo ni siquiera fui consiente de mi respuesta cuando no apostamos un beso si ganaba ala próxima mano. Unos segundos después una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rotro, dejo las cartas sobre la mesa y me miró, sonriente, había ganado, ahora debía besarle.

-Creo detective, que me debe algo-sonrió con autosuficiencia, clavando sus ojos azules en los míos, no podía permitirle que lo hiciera.

-No Castle, eso ha sido una estupidez, no pienso besarte.

-Kate,me lo has prometido, no pienso dejarte marchar hasta que hayas cumplido tu promesa

Suspire, dejando escapar un aire que ni siquiera había sido consciente de estar reteniendo. Separe la distancia que había entre nosotros y le bese suave te en los labios, apenas un roze, pero sólo eso hizo que una descarga me recorriese de arriba a abajo.

Al separarse me miro intensamente a los ojos, clavando su mirada, sus ojos azules escrutandome, y en ese momento nuestros rostros se aproximaron de nuevo, una fuerza magnética acercándonos, odiaba el efecto que Castle tenía sobre mi, por eso mismo odié cuando nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar, esta vez en un beso completamente distinto al anterior, la boda se Castle tenía el amargo sabor de la cerveza. Conforme los segundos pasaban el beso iba creciendo de intensidad, ambos nos levantamos si perder el contacto entre nuestros labios, sus manos rápidamente me tomaron por la cintura, haciendo que cada ligero roze me hiciera temblar.

Pasados unos minutos en los que sólo nos respirábamos para tomar aire Castle comenzó a dirigir sus pasos a su habitación, haciéndome temblar en anticipación, sabía que mañana podría echar la culpa al alcohol, pero no quería que eso sucediese, a pesar de lo que había tomado, estaba completamente erguirá de lo que hacia, por eso no puede evitar sonreír cuando Castle susurró en mi oído

-Espero que no tenga miedo de un poco de acción, detective

Espero reviews! Gracias por leer! Vosotros me animáis a seguir!


	15. Chapter 15 Tick Tick Tick

**Tick Tick Tick **

_So how long have you two been sleeping together _

_-_Si lo dice la Agente Shaw...

-¿Estas celosa?- mi corazón golpeó en mi pecho, como era posible que me hubiese descubierto tan pronto, era imposible que hubiese sido ta novia con respecto a mis sentimientos por el, y a lo que Jordan me había provocado.

-Para nada, ¿celosa yo? Sólo es que veo el modo en que teorizas con ella, el modo en el que miras su pizarra digital, ¿la mía ya no te interesa?

-Eres ridícula, no puedo creer que estés celosa de ella.

-Yo no estoy celosa.

-Kate, te conozco perfectamente, y no puedo creer que sientas que ya no te aprecio, puede que sea cierto que me ha impresionado la tecnología del FBI, pero no se puede comparar de ninguna manera con lo que me une a la comisaría, con lo que me une a ti. Kate, eres asombrosa, y quiero que seas perfectamente consciente de que no deberías preocuparte por la agente Shaw,¿y sabes porque? Porque estoy enamorado de ti

Apenas era capaz de formar una respuesta coherente en mi cerebro, no pera posible que me estuviese hablando así, cuando un asesino en serie quería matarme, en un momento como ese me hubiese lanzado a sus brazos sin pensarlo, pero no podía hacerlo, no debía. Rick era un mujeriego, apenas podía estar segura de que el quisiese algo más que un poco de diversión, o incluso conseguir que me metiese en su cama, no podía rendirme a sus encantos.

-Castle, estoy cansada, debería irme a dormir- me levanté pero antes de que consiguiese dirigirme a mi habitación Castle me cogió de la muñeca, se levantó y se colocó frente a mi. Sus ojos, fijos en los míos eran de un azul único, intenso, con algo más que nunca había visto en ellos.

-Kate, lo digo completamente en serio, estoy enamorado de ti, y no pienso dejarte creer que me puedo fijar en alguien que no seas tu.

El tiempo de detuvo y apenas fui consciente de como cerraba la distancia que nos separaba y me besaba, suavemente, haciendo que cada fibra de mi cuerpo se estremeciese de placer, de modo que no pude hacer otra cosa que corresponderle, mis manos se dirigieron a su nuca, haciendo aún más pequeña de distancia que separaba nuestros cuerpos. Cuando el beso se interrumpió, apoyó su frente contra la mía, nuestras respiraciones aún aceleradas.

-Kate, ha sido increíble, por favor, dime que no te arrepientes de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-No podría Rick, yo también siento cosas muy fuertes por ti.

Una enorme sonrisa aprecio en su rostro, cerró de nuevo la distancia entre nuestros labios en un beso completamente distinto, dulce y tierno.

Suspire en su boca, pensando de nuevo en lo que nos había llevado a esa situación, y prometí dar la gracias a la agente Shaw, puede que sí no hubiese sido por ella jamás habría sido capaz de dar este paso, o al menos de ayudar a Rick a hacerme confesar que yo había sentido muchos celos. Pero sabía que desde aquel mismo instante no tendría que volver a preocuparme por compartir a Rick con nadie más.

Espero que os haya gustado! Si quereis algún capítulo en concreto solo dejadlo en un comentario! Dejen también reviews y opinen! Otra vez muchas gracias


	16. Chapter 16 Heroes and villians

Capitulo dedicado a |Nirvez| espero que te guste!

**Héroes and villianis**

_A writer and his muse _

Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho cuando les vi besarse, el había estado dispuesto a inculparse sólo para salvarla, había tantas similitudes entre nosotras que me daba miedo, pero la diferencia más importante es que ella era feliz, o al menos había sido capaz de pasar página, y a pesar de seguir buscando justicia no había dejado de lado a un hombre maravilloso, justo lo contrario de lo que estaba haciendo yo, alejando cada vez más a Castle, por Dios, ni siquiera había sido capaz de reconocer que le había escuchado decirme que me quería. Castle me miro de reojo, perfectamente consciente de la absurda situación que estábamos viviendo, sus palabras volvieron a mi mente "un escritor y su musa" de modo que no pude evitar que las palabras saliesen de mi boca, sin apenas pensarlas.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Aún sigo acelerada, este caso ha sido muy intenso.

-Claro, ¿Old Haunt?

Varias copas más tarde no podía parar de reír, apenas era capaz de contener mis actos y eso comenzaba a ser un problema, porque según las copas vacías se iban acumulando en la barra me sentía cada vez más desinibida, apenas fui consiente, hasta después de hablar, de la gran estupidez, o más bien, la gran verdad que había dicho.

-¿Porqué ellos son más felices que nosotros, porque no podemos ser felices Rick? Tu dices que me quieres, entonces porque no podemos tener una relación normal, porque diablos tiene que ser todo tan complicado?

Noté cómo se tensaba, de pronto fui completamente consiente de mis actos, la sobriedad volvió a mi de golpe, haciéndome reaccionar, sólo para levantar la mirada y ver decepción en sus ojos, se había dado cuenta de mi mentira.

-Kate-dijo, la voz le temblaba, sus preciosos ojos azules, brillando a causa de las lágrimas- ¿porqué?

-Tenía miedo, cuando me dispararon apenas era capaz de mantenerme a flote, aún estoy herida, tengo muchas cargas psicológicas, aún no estoy bien para ti Rick

-No me importa Kate, me he enamorado de ti tal y como eres, con tu problemas y tus cargas, estoy loco por ti, y te esperare hasta que estés preparada para dar este paso, juntos.

No me merecía a un hombre como Rick, era demasiado bueno para mi, acababa de descubrir que le había mentido y simplemente me había dicho que me quería, y que me esperaría todo lo que hiciese falta, de modo que no lo pensé ni un sólo segundo, y me lancé a sus brazos, separando la distancia ente nuestros cuerpos besándole. El no tardo en corresponderme, el alcohol había hecho que esa noche dijese muchas verdades, había hecho que fuese capaz de sincerarme con el. Pero sentí que el alcohol estaba influyendo en mis actos en exceso, así que me separe de el, al instante sentí su falta.

-Rick, debemos parar, no quiero arrepentirme de esto, y siento que sí lo hago en este estado lo haré.

-Lo entiendo Kate, pero a partir de ahora estaremos juntos en esto, no te pienso dejar escapar.

Sonreí una vez más, y le bese de nuevo, suavemente, haciéndole saber lo mucho que sus palabras significaban para mi, un escritor y su musa, juntos, esperaba que para siempre.

Dejen reviews con su opinión, y sí quieren algún capitulo dejenlo en una review!


	17. Chapter 17Wrapped up in death

**Wrapped up in death**

_Hey Castle watch out for the mummy_

No pude evitar el evidente cambio de ritmo que sufrió mi corazón cuando le oí pedirme que cuidase de Alexis, del mismo modo que me sentí como la perro persona en el mundo por haberle engañado, haciéndole sentir como si tuviese que despedirse de su hija, pero cuando sus ojos azules se clavaron el los míos, sinceros y claros sólo pude contestarle que por supuesto que lo haría, jamás le había sentido tan sincero, como si eso fuese su última oportunidad de sobrevivir, su última oportunidad. De modo que cuando, horas después, una vez que hubimos resuelto el caso y me invito a su casa para celebrar que se había librado de la maldición sólo pude asentir y seguirle con una tímida sonrisa, aún avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

* * *

Durante las siguientes dos horas lo pase en grande, casi olvidando que yo era la culpable de que el hubiese pasado por esta situación y la culpa volvió a asaltarme, el pareció darse cuenta, porque se paró en seco y me miro fijamente antes de preguntarme.

-¿Qué ocurre Kate?

-Yo... Veras, es que no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por haberte tomado el pelo, nos pasamos y ni siquiera pensé en cómo podría afectarte.

-No tienes porque sentirte culpable, lo entiendo y en cierto modo me ha hecho darme cuentas de ciertas cosas, he descubierto que no quiero perder el tiempo, y desperdiciar las cosas que pueden ser importantes, no quiero perder ni un sólo segundo.

Clavó sus ojos en los míos, de nuevo con esa explosión en la mirada, prometiendo cosas que me hacían estremecer, en pocos segundos sólo unos milímetros separaban nuestros labios, pero cuando sólo quedaban unos segundos me susurró.

-Quiero besarte, más que nada en el mundo y no podría soportar que te arrepintieses, pero te juro que no puedo morirme sin saber lo que es besarte, Kate eres demasiado importante.

Apenas fui capaz de formar una frase coherente de modo que actúe de forma impulsiva, cerrando la distancia que nos separaba, besándole como jamás había besado a nadie, él no tardo en corresponderme y pocos segundos más tarde me encontraba sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina, sus manos acariciaban me cuerpo sin descanso, del mismo modo mis manos se encontraban rodeando su cuello, acercando aún más nuestros cuerpos, si es que era posible. Cuando las cosas comenzaron a cobrar intensidad Rick se separó de mi.

-No quiero arruinarlo, quiero que estés segura de esto, odiaría que después te arrepintieses.

-No podría Rick, esto también significa mucho para mi.

De nuevo cerré la distancia que nos separaba, esta vez de un modo distinto, haciéndole ver que no me arrepentiría, de modo que nos dirijamos a su habitación, si despegar nuestros labios.

Parecía que, finalmente, y después de todo tendría que agradecer a esa maldición, después de todo me había dado una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Cortito! Siento no haber podido actualizar, dejad reviews! Si queréis algún capital sólo decidlo!


End file.
